hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurapika's Memories Part Two
Kurapika's Memories Part Two (クラピカ追憶編 (2), Kurapika Tsuioku-hen (2)) is the second part of a two part one-shot of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Kurapika and Pairo are partners in the third phase of Kurapika’s test to gain entry to the outside world, and are currently in town to shop for goods for the clan. Kurapika is quite excited, but tries to calm down after Pairo tells his friend that he should not get too excited (and therefore trigger his Scarlet Eyes). They find the department store to begin the shopping. Pairo shows Kurapika the money that he had saved from doing errands for people in the clan, and Kurapika wants to get things for Pairo also after buying the clan goods. After they arrive in the store, Pairo wants them to split up to but the items. Kurapika asks if Pairo will be fine, but his friend says for Kurapika to trust his partner more. Kurapika then agrees to the arrangement. Kurapika notices people glancing at him while shopping, but notices in a mirror that his eyes are not red. He then hears a crash and someone yelling at another person to watch where they’re going, and sees Pairo on the floor, his shopping cart turned over, with three men near him. Kurapika runs over to his friend, and Pairo assures Kurapika that he is fine and had just tripped. One of the people accuses of Pairo getting his clothes dirty. Another person nearby disagrees and started to say to the accuser that they had done something instead of Pairo, but is stopped by one of the accuser’s accomplices. Pairo tries to apologize to the original accuser, but the man tells him to pay a cleaning fee to pay for removing the stain out of the clothing. Pairo tries to give the man his savings, but the accuser and his companions laugh, the man saying it is not worth much, and then dumps the money onto the floor. Kurapika is mad, but Pairo warns him to not get angry. Pairo says sorry to the men, followed by Kurapika, rather reluctantly. Some people that were watching the scene tell the men to forgive the two friends. The men leave. Kurapika and Pairo start to clean up the money, but then are helped by other people in the store. They say the men are known for their hostile reputation and they should have stopped the men earlier. The two Kurta friends are helped by people in the store with the shopping and finish earlier than they had expected. Pairo states that they ought to head back to the village. They start walking with the loaded birds, but are stopped by the three men from the store. They say they have to pay a fee to leave the town. Pairo pulls out a cell phone and tells the men that he is going to call the police to see if a fee is really needed, and some other people outside spot the men and call out to them, asking what they are doing. The men get anxious, and want to vacate the area. Pairo’s legs suddenly shake and he falls down onto the ground. Kurapika is worried and then accuses one of the men of doing something, but Pairo insists that he just tripped and is fine. The original accuser in the store then asks Kurapika if he is happy, taking care of the “cripple” (Pairo). Kurapika become extremely angry, and punches the man in the face. The man’s companions are angered, but Kurapika then hits them as well. All three are knocked down and are holding their injured faces, and Kurapika forcefully asks them to get up. His eyes are now blazing scarlet. The men ask Kurapika to forgive them, but Kurapika wants attack them again. Pairo want him to stop, but Kurapika states that he cannot forgive them. The original accuser and offender of Pairo then reveals that he and his companions had been asked to bother Kurapika and Pairo by the Elder of the Kurta Clan a few days before. Kurapika asks if the Elder had told them about Pairo’s physical condition then as well and he agrees, but Pairo argues that they was not possible, since it had only been half of a day since it had been decided that Pairo would be Kurapika’s partner. The man then states that they had been told to anger Kurapika and the adult that they had been told Kurapika was coming with, and then when told when Pairo would be coming instead, would only receive one-half of the original payment. Pairo tells the man to call the Elder and say that he had not succeeded in angering either Pairo nor Kurapika, and the man calls. The three men say for the two Kurta friends to forgive them. Suddenly, a thrown rock bounces off of Kurapika’s head, and he and Pairo turn around to see an angry crowd, as well as two women from that had been nice to them in the department store. The older one had thrown the rock. She yells at Kurapika, calling him a “red-eyed monster”, and the other woman tries to stop her, stating that if they anger the boys anymore, they will all be killed. Another thrown rock bounces off Kurapika’s chest, and Kurapika and Pairo leave the town. During the ride back to the village, Pairo mentions that when Kurapika’s eyes turn red from anger, that he gains immense strength and loses control of his senses. It is for that that the Kurta Clan is feared. Kurapika states that maybe they should not see the outside world, but then Pairo disagrees, and states that Kurapika had passed the test. He says to his friend that the day was a good experience and lesson. Kurapika is confused and is surprised that his eyes have returned from being red. Pairo reveals that he switched the Elder’s eye medicine that would cause their scarlet eyes to remain that hue for a while with his own eye medicine. He states that had believed in his friend, but had overheard the Elder and the adults present at the test talking and had thought them as being unfair. Kurapika and Pairo are quite excited that Kurapika passed the third test. The Elder states that now Kurapika has passed the test, he now has unlimited restrictions to go to the outside world. He gives him a detailed medical history summary of Pairo’s eyes and legs, and tells him that he can search as much as he wants for a doctor for Pairo. On the day that Kurapika is leaving the forest, his father and mother give some parting words, and Pairo comes also. Kurapika tells Pairo that he is searching for a doctor for him and that in the meantime, should also pass the exam to be able to leave the village as well. Pairo agrees that he will pass the test. He then says that he is glad that Kurapika is searching for a doctor, but reminds his friend that they had wanted to go to the outside world due the book that Sheila had given them. He says to Kurapika to live in such a way in the outside world that when he comes back, that he can truthfully tell him that the outside world was fun. Kurapika agrees. Kurapika waves good-bye to Pairo and the clan, and rides off, seeing Pairo wave back. Six weeks later, the news reported that the entire Kurta Clan had been massacred for their Scarlet Eyes. A message had been found nearby, which was thought to be left from the culprit, saying, “We reject no one. So take nothing from us.” Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters Category:Volume 0